This invention relates to an aircraft de-icing machine and more particularly to a conversion unit which may be secured to the rearward end of the machine to permit the "glycol" to be proportionatey mixed with heated water being sprayed onto the aircraft.
Aircraft de-icing machines ordinarily include a truck having an aerial platform mounted thereon. The conventional machine ordinarily includes water and detergent tanks mounted thereon together with a water pump connected thereto to enable a water and detergent mixture to be sprayed onto the aircraft in summer months. During periods of icing, de-icing fluid such as a 50--40 mixture of prophylene glycol, etc. ("glycol") and water is poured into the water tank so that a prophylene glycol-water mixture may be sprayed onto the aircraft from the aerial platform to melt ice and snow on the aircraft and to provide a thin film of de-icing fluid thereon for preventing further icing.
The conventional de-icing machines ordinarily include a small open flame water heater which heats the mixture but it has been previously necessary to spray a 50--50% mixture of glycol-water onto the aircraft to achieve the desired results. The tremendous expense of the de-icing fluid makes such a mixture uneconomical and impractical. A further problem connected with the 50--50% mixture is its effect on the environment. The mixture normally flows from the aircraft and is flushed down a sewer drain or the like. Thus, the disposal of the waste solution is extremely difficult.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus which enables scalding hot water to be sprayed onto the aircraft wherein the "glycol" percentage is nil under many conditions.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a conversion unit which may be secured to conventional aircraft de-icer machines to enable the machine to de-ice the aircraft with no "glycol" being required but capable of applying a variable mixture of "glycol" and water for residual protection.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a conversion unit for aircraft de-icing machines wherein the machines may be converted to an improved machine without sending the machines back to the factory for remanufacturing.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a conversion unit for aircraft de-icer machines wherein the unit may be installed on the machine in the field by untrained personnel.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a conversion unit for aircraft de-icer machines which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.